Pirate Voyage!
by magiabruxa
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya was always alone after her family's mysterious deaths on a ship voyage. Determined to find the killer she sets out toward Hong Kong only to be captured by pirates. The pirates are somehow connected to her family's deaths, but how? Will it be
1. It Starts

Kaoru handed her tickets to the captain and stepped on board. She could feel gaze's on her back. Kaoru didn't pay attention to this, she wasn't here for this, she was here for vengeance.  
  
3 years ago  
"Please don't let it be fathers ship......." Kaoru stared into the slowly sinking ship. Her porcelain eyes filled with shock and anger. "Ms.Kaoru, please come with me. There is nothing we can do for your family now." Dr.Genpai stood next to the child watching, waiting for a sign of life, but all they got was the sad song of the burning wood. [I promise daddy, I will kill the person who did this to you. I swear on my life, they will pay!]  
Present  
  
"This is your room Ms.Kamiya." Kaoru thanked the servant boy and put her things down. The room possessed a small bed, a drawer for clothing, and a small window.  
[I think I am going to get some rest.] Kaoru threw cover's over her body and fell slowly into a deep slumber.  
"Lock them into that room. Bring me the finest woman you find on this piece of crap!"  
Kaoru heard her door snap open and heard a whimper from her roommate. "Well, well, what have we got here." The voice could have made any child cry for there mother.  
Two rough hands pulled Kaoru off the bed and face to face with a hideous man. He stared into her eyes not to see fright, but anger.  
Before she could scream a hand covered her mouth. "Don't worry beauty, you belong to the captain now." Kaoru opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. As the hand was removed from her mouth she stomped down hard on the man's foot.  
"I belong to no one!" She jumped over him as fast she could and out the door. She was afraid for her life. Kaoru ran past pirates and screaming passengers but did not stop. If she had stopped to glance around she would have probably started fighting the pirates.  
[I can't help them....I vowed to find my family's killer. Or to find if any members of my family are still alive.] She had to find a special hiding place, or maybe a rowboat to get her away from the ship.  
"Sano, Get that woman and bring her to me!" Kaoru heard a smooth sound of this voice, but didn't pay attention. I mean, out of all the women they surely didn't mean her.  
Kaoru felt hands wrap around her waist. In instinct she turned and kicked for the head. Her kick stopped as it almost collided with the pirates head.  
What she saw made her fall to the wooden floor. The pirate also was in shock but put his hands out to not let anyone approach. "Sano, what's the matter?"  
[How can this be? I thought he died on fathers ship.]  
  
"Sanosuke.............Is that really you? Big brother?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review 


	2. Fight

No one knew what happend next. A young woman stood hugging the second in heand captain.  
  
"I thought you died on daddy's ship! Oh Sano!" Kaoru suddenly felt herself being lifted into arms. She stared into her brothers cool dark eyes. The bottom of his eyes where filled with tears.  
  
"Sano, whats takin so long?!" Her brother turned quickly and jumped onto another boat. By instinct Kaoru let out a scream when they had landed.  
  
"So, is she pretty?" Sano smiled and looked at another pirate, "Very much so." Kaoru's jaw dropped when she saw two dark golden eyes. He smiled evily and put a hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"So should I kill her now or do you want to enjoy yourself?" Kaoru looked at Sano in disbelief. "Ki...kill me?"  
  
Sano put her down and grinned at the captain. "Kenshin, this little lady is my sister." Kenshin looked at him with disbelief and turned to face Kaoru. "What is you full name?"  
  
Kaoru knew that if she gave the wrong answer she woudl be dead in mere seconds. "Kaoru Sagara Kamiya."  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
Sano's sister is gorgeuos! I stared into the blue ocean in her eyes. "Yo! Captain! This servant tried to stab us!" My crew began to beat the child. like he where a beanbag.  
  
Authors POV (Quick aint I!)  
  
What happened next was a total shock. Kaoru had jumped to the other boat and kicked the pirates into the water. "You wench!" A pirate was behind her with a sword ready for the kill.  
  
"Here!" The boy threw a sword at Kaoru and she swirled around cutting the pirates leg. Her hair flew drastically in the wind as she stayed in a fighting postion.  
  
"Take another step toward him and I will kill you!" [Hmmmmmm, pretty interesting.]  
  
Sano jumped onto the other boat and walked slowly towards his sister. "Kaoru, put the sword down." Kaoru's eye's did not ease up and relaxe, instead they flared, angered. "Tell me something, how many inasent people have you killed this year?"  
  
Sano's eye's widened in shock, "1,000 people this year." Kaoru's eyes falred with more anger. Her brother had been taking life while she fought for them! "You shall put the sword down, that you will."  
  
Kaoru's POV The same man from earliar walked to the front of the pirates. I had to force some courage in myself, I had to get this child out of here! "I want you let this boy go!"  
  
Author's POV  
  
Kenshin went back to his fighting stance and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He would not kill her, just... scare her. Using his god like speed he had his sword to her throat. "Drop the sword and we shall not harm you." [In your dreams!] His sword edged closer to her touching her smooth neck.  
  
Kaoru wasn't about to be going down withought a fight! "Your pretty brave to fight the rose of karate." Kaoru turned penatrating her skin but she did not stop her attack.  
  
Her elbow slammed into Kenshin's stomach. Kaoru knew that she had a certain time to get out of there. Only a few seconds would she have to escape! 


	3. Memory

Using the strength she still had to spare Kaoru threw the small child into the rowboat. She swung her sword at the tough rope as the boat went tumbling into the water.  
  
"There is some food in there! It will last three weeks! When you get to land find a doctor by the name of Genzai (Right or Wrong?) and tell him I have been captured by pirates!"  
  
Kenshin stared in disbelief as he watched the girl only put the boy in the boat. He had never seen a woman do something that did not consern herself.  
  
The boy was past the pirate boats before Kenshin snapped back to reality. "Now you have no where to go wench..." Kaoru faced them with tiredness written on her face.  
  
"Sanosuke.......what have you done......" Kaoru's head spinned and only one thing crossed her mind. [She was in the hands of the pirates...]  
  
Sano stood shocked in place as him and the crew looked at her collapsed body. "Sano." Kenshin spoke to Sanosuke as he put the girl over his shoulder. "You have a lot of explaining to do. And we have a long time before we reach Pirate Planet."  
  
Sano sighed as the boat lifted towards the sky. This would be a long journey...  
  
*Kaoru's Dream*  
  
The young girl smiled happily as her older brother tried to catch her in his arms. "This way mano!" Laughter could be heard through out the boat.  
  
"Kaoru! Sanosuke! Get in here right now and don't say a word!" Both children looked at their father in puzzelment but ran towards the hole that their father had pointed to.  
  
Gruesome voices where heard from the outside of the boat. "All we want is the goddess. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Kaoru glanced to her side to see another young child cuddled up agains't the side of the wall. Tears went out of her eyes as Kaoru hugged her. "Its okay..Daddy will tell them off."  
  
But before anymore comfort could be given a tall man with white hair picked all three children up. "Well, well...what have we got here."  
  
The children began to struggle agains't there capture only to be thrown agains't the wall. "Enishi! Do what you please with them but I want the boy. He seems strong enough to join my crew."  
  
The man so called Enishi picked up the little Sanosuke and threw him at the black haired man. Sanosuke off course began to struggle as he watched Enishi approach his younger sister.  
  
"Kaoru! Kaoru get away!" He was silenced by a sword hitting the back of his neck causing him to sleep.  
  
The child that had been with Kaoru was thrown in front of Enishi. Her eyes widening in horror as she watched him pull a blade over his head. "Night. Night."  
  
Kaoru ran towards the girl pushing her to the side. The blow was taken to her side and Kaoru began to lose blood quickly. "Since you have decided to take her place she will take yours."  
  
He turned his head away from Kaoru and picked up the frightened child. Kaoru sat there crying as she slowly watched the boats sail away. "Sanosuke.......SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Reality*  
  
Flaming red eyes opened up to face men's faces. All where staring in shock. Kenshin ran to where his crew was screaming and saw Kaoru floating in the air whispering one word. "Death...death...death..."  
  
"Whats all the commotion about sounds like someone is dying!" "There about to if we don't do something." Sano looked down and gasped as he saw her.  
  
"Oh no! It's happening again!" He ran towards the girl and dragged her towards the ground. "Kaoru wake up! It is just a dream! Wake up!"  
  
It took a couple minutes before blue eyes full of tears appeared. "He will pay for what he did that day." Sano gave her a questioning look and asked what was on everyone's mind. "Who will pay?"  
  
The word that came out of her mouth made Kenshin's ki fly up in lighting's of anger.  
  
"Enishi................" 


End file.
